Tigerstar Rising
Tigerstar Rising Chapter 1: Leafpool went to the Medicine Cat den and spotted Barkface. Well?, questioned Leafpool. One of Nightcloud's kits is sick., hissed Barkface. Don't tell a Medicine Cat what to do!, yowled Leafpool. I can't find the right herbs for Dawnkit's greencough., meowed Barkface. It was Leaf-Bare, the season with most sickness and it was cold and snowy. There's some catmint in the Twolegplace, I will fetch some for you., Leafpool mewed friendly. Thanks Leafpool., purred Barkface. Cats old enough to catch they're prey come up beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!, yowled Bramblestar. Leafpool glanced at Bramblestar, Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, and Cloudtail. Leafpool noticed they had been on a patrol and that something attacked them. Me, ''Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, and Cloudtail were attacked by Tigerstar., growled Bramblestar. ''But thats not possible Scourge killed him!, hissed Webfoot. Now silence!, Bramblestar yowled. And we have an other anouncement., hissed Bramblestar. Leafpool and Barkface are Nightcloud's kits okay?, demanded Bramblestar. Almost, Leafpool gave me catnip to stop the kits whitecough., answered Barkface. There was something Leafpool noticed. Leafpool looked at Nightcloud's kits then glared back at Bramblestar. Leafpool had the feeling that Bramblestar didn't just mate with Squirrelflight but mated with Nightcloud. Chapter 2: It was time for the next Gathering. Leafpool gave Nightcloud's kits some more catnip for there whitecough and she spoke to Nightcloud. Nightcloud who is the father of these kits?, questioned Leafpool. Nightcloud glared into Leafpool's eyes. The big black queen answered. Huh alright I'll tell you but you'll have to keep it a secret., mewed Nightcloud. Bramblestar is the father of these kits and well, I fell in love with him thats all., meowed Nightcloud. Well time to go the the Gathering, for me, you need to stay with your kits and Dustpelt will guard the nursery., purred Leafpool. So Leafpool padded to where the rest of LionClan was and they entered the Fourtrees. There Leafpool spotted Hawkstar with his Deputy Blackclaw. A moon ago we saw Tigerstar., hissed Hawkstar. So did our Clan, I and a patrol got attacked by Tigerstar., Bramblestar meowed How is Tigerstar alive anyway he was killed by Scourge!, growled Hawkstar. The Gathering came to an end and LionClan went back to there camp. Leafpool went back to her den and spotted Cloudtail crouched beside the entrance. What is it Cloudtail?, Leafpool demanded. Crowfeather has greencough., mewed Cloudtail solemly. Oh No! thought Leafpool. Alright I'll do the best I can to heal him., yowled Leafpool. Leafpool was in love with Crowfeather and she has kits that she never told anybody about but Leafpool gave the kits to Morningflower to nurse. Leafpool told Crowfeather to chew the catnip and he did. Leafpool then rested laying beside Crowfeather and she had a dream. She saw Firestar being clawed by a Fox but the Fox changed shape more of a cat shape. Leafpool thought Could Brambleclaw killed Firestar. No! she washed the thought away. Chapter 3: It's New-Leaf where the warm sun shines on the cats fur. Leafpool was happy for it to be New-Leaf. There is barley any sickness. Leafpool remembered her apprenticeship with Cinderpelt. Leafpool missed Cinderpelt. Cats old enough to catch they're prey come beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting., Bramblestar announced. Since Talonpaw and Firepaw have fought bravely these past moons I will anounce there Warrior names., purred Bramblestar. I Bramblestar Leader of LionClan, call upon my Warrior ancestors to watch over these apprentices.They have trained hard to understand the ways of the Warrior code, and I commend them as Warriors in they're turn. , Bramblestar announced. Talonpaw and Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan?. We do., mewed Talonpaw and Firepaw. Then by StarClan I will give your Warrior names, Talonpaw will be known as Talonclaw and Firepaw will be known as Firepelt. announced Bramblestar. LionClan chanted they're names. Talonclaw! Firepelt! And Nightcloud's kits will recieve they're mentors. Owlwhisker will mentor Stonepaw, and Whitewing will mentor Dawnpaw., Bramblestar announced. The Clan meeting was over and Leafpool went into Bramblestar's den to talk. Bramblestar, I know that Dawnpaw and Stonepaw are your kits., Leafpool mewed. Well so you know too, just keep it a secret Leafpool., hissed Bramblestar. Yes, Bramblestar. Leafpool was hungry so she hunted by the Sunningrocks and saw Tigerstar. Hello Firestar's kin I'm your worst fear., growled Tigerstar darkly. T-Tigerstar! yowled Leafpool. Leafpool went to Bramblestar's den and told him about Tigerstar. Bramblestar spotted Tigerstar and they got into a fight. Bramblestar clawed at Tigerstar's right eye and made him part blind. What are you doing here father!, spat Bramblestar. Tigerstar padded away and went by the Twolegplace. Leafpool was thinking about Tigerstar but not just that she was thinking if Bramblestar killed Firestar. To Be Continued... Allegiances LionClan: Leader: *Bramblestar Deputy: *Cloudtail Medicine Cats: *Leafpool *Barkface Warriors: *Sandstorm *Dustpelt *Brackenfur *Whitewing Apprentice: Dawnpaw *Ashfur *Birchfall *Thornclaw *Brightheart *Spiderleg *Rainwhisker *Ferncloud *Daisy *Squirrelflight *Talonclaw *Firepelt *Tornear *Webfoot *Crowfeather *Owlwhisker Apprentice: Stonepaw *Weaselfur Apprentices: *Stonepaw *Dawnpaw Queens: *Nightcloud *Sorreltail *Whitetail *Morningflower Elders: *Goldenflower *Longtail *Mousefur *Rushtail TigerClan: Leader: *Hawkstar Deputy: *Blackclaw Medicine Cats: *Mothwing *Littlecloud Warriors: *Voletooth *Swallowtail *Reedwhisker *Nightheart *Stonestream *Stormfur Apprentice: Raggedpaw *Brook *Beechfur *Rippletail *Oakfur *Tawnypelt Apprentice: Lightpaw *Silverfrost *Rowanclaw *Cedarheart *Smokepelt *Moldfur *Willowshine Apprentice: Beetlepaw Apprentices: *Raggedpaw *Lightpaw *Beetlepaw Queens: *Tallpoppy *Mosspelt *Dawnflower Elders: *Heavystep *Boulder Cats Outside Clans: *Tigerstar *Princess *Barley *Ravenpaw